favourite song
by a cold day in december
Summary: What if, when Dez had said, "You can't just split up in a haunted house. That's when one of the teenagers gets it.", Austin had followed Ally. Would the ending to the night be dramatically altered? / MAAAAAJOR SPOLIERS for Costumes & Courage. AUSLLY BABY. Oneshot.


**Summary: **What if, when Dez had said, "You can't just split up in a haunted house. That's when one of the teenagers _gets it_", Austin had followed Ally. Would the ending to the night be dramatically altered? / MAAAAAJOR SPOLIERS for Costumes & Courage. AUSLLY BABY. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't know own anything you may (or may not) recognise.

**A/N: **Lots of spoilers, it's basically the whole episode from Austin's-Third-Person-POV with a twisted ending c:

* * *

**favourite song**

_I'm caught in between where I'm going and where I've been..._

* * *

:::

The easy part of Halloween was walking amongst so many major stars and feeling as light as air...

The hardest part was watching Ally do the same.

Austin loved it, he really did. She was growing as a person and strutting around in that Halloween Costume of hers; she was everything she could ever be and more. But honestly, it scared him. He was so used to protecting her, to sticking up for her, to teasing her. He was so used to just being _it_ for her, but this _new_ Ally... she was wonderful, but less _his_ than ever.

They're looking for Jimmy, they _have_ to delete that text message off his phone before he reads it. Trish tells them to split up, that they need to find Jimmy as fast as they can. Everyone's about to head in different directions when Dez speaks and Austin turns back. He notices out of the corner of his eye that Ally does the same.

"Uh, have you never seen a horror movie? You can't just split up in a haunted house. That's when one of the teenagers _gets it_."

Ally doesn't stay long enough to hear them bicker, and Austin doesn't stay long enough either because he follows Ally instead. Haunted house or not, he's not letting Ally "_get it"_.

She walks around, enquiring for Jimmy and he watches from a distance. As they wander, he starts to think about her.

They've become a lot closer lately. A lot. They hug so often now, like it's as easy as breathing. Ally gives his favourite type of hug, long and squeeze-y, like you haven't seen that person for months, even though it's only been a few hours. They're also working on a new secret handshake, but that's a _secret._

Austin's sure that if Dez found out, he'd be a little upset.

So they stick to their high-fives and finger pointing with a double click of their tongues.

He watches how she stands, how she talks and walks. She's so much more _sure_ of herself than she used to be. It's like their little group, the fact that they're slowly rising to stardom has given her confidence too.

There was something Ally had said to him once, a line from a book that she'd been reading, and he'd never forget it because it reminded him so greatly of her.

_If I could give you just one gift ever for the rest of your life it would be this: Confidence._

* * *

She walks out onto a terrace, and he discreetly watches behind a curtain as she takes off some random guy's helmet, and frustrated, she shoves it back into the guy's hands. He can't help but chuckle.

She then proceeds to talk to a guy in a pilot costume, looking rather good, kind of Ally's type.

Stupid Pilot-Guy.

Austin's suspicions are confirmed when Ally even gives a little fact about Pilot-Guy's Costume, and he compliments her, calling her cute and smart. Austin scowls openly. _It's going to take so much more than that, _Austin thinks, _I've complimented her like, a bajillion times buddy so you best back off._

Ally then promptly walks off without giving Pilot-Guy her number, and Austin isn't even one bit ashamed to admit he internally cheers.

At least the jealous feeling is gone.

Austin follows her around a bit more, and she looks more and more frantically for Jimmy. She stops by the drinks to grab one and gulp it down, and he admires the way her throat moves as she swallows.

Austin's sort-of accepted the fact he may be a little bit in love with Ally.

Well.

It _was_ always going to happen.

He's about to walk over to her, pretend he's been desperately looking like she has, when he hears Trish's voice. She's calling Ally's name urgently. Ally appears to hear too, and races up the stairs, leaving Austin alone in the room.

He doesn't bother to follow her up.

Feeling somewhat disheartened, he takes out his phone. He decides to give the _typing out your feelings _idea another try, hopefully without Dez messing it up this time, by _actually_ sending his _private_ feelings to someone in a text message.

He clicks _Notes_, just to be sure.

Slowly, carefully, Austin writes: _Ally, I love you._

Then just as slowly, he saves the messages and slips his phone back into his pocket, feeling slightly better than he had, but not by much.

Then he sees Jimmy, and all is sort of okay again.

* * *

Taylor doesn't come to sing with him at first, and he gets a bit nervous.

Then, she walks out onto the stage, in all her pink haired glory, and as happy as Austin is, some part of him —a rather big part if he's honest— wishes it was Ally walking towards him and not Taylor Swift.

He's all teeth and smiles and he barely registers his singing partner for the night is whispering to him until it's over, and his brain processes that this _isn't_ Taylor here with him, it's Ally, _his Ally_, and somehow he's never felt more alive.

Then he starts singing, and something tells him that he's mustn't take his eyes off of her. Ever. So he doesn't. She starts dancing and shaking her hips over by the piano and wow, um, he knew that she's been to dance classes but since when was she actually looking... _right in place _on a _dance floor?_

He doesn't know, but he likes it.

Then it's her turn. He throws her a mic which she catches easily, and suddenly her voice hits his ears. It's just a perfect as it is when they practice.

To hear her sing her own song, to sing their song, up on a stage in front of everyone makes his heart pound rapidly. It's like... all of his dreams are coming true at once.

They harmonise perfectly, and Austin catches a glimpse of Trish and Dez, looking so God damn proud of their best friend. Trish is almost welling up and it's all a little too much, but he wouldn't change it for anything.

He feels like he's singing to her, not just with her.

Austin just can't stop _looking _at her.

Then she leans against that wall, looking at him with her sweet smile and oh my God, _oh_ my _God. _He becomes strangely like a dear in head-lights as he starts to sing the next line and he can't seem to bring himself out this daze that is Ally.

She holds the high note perfectly and he thinks his chest may just _explode _with pride.

The songs over all too soon, and he's not ready, but he definitely ready for the hug she gives him, so he'll let his disappointment that it's over slide... for now.

* * *

They all tell her how proud of her they are, and she's positively glowing. He doesn't think he's ever seen her look more beautiful.

As they walk back to his car, Trish and Dez back to their ride, he discreetly slips his hand into hers. He can feel her eyes on him, searching, but all he does it look at her and smile widely, using all his teeth.

"Hey Ally?" He says in a playful tone. She comes to a stop and consequently so does he.

"Yeah Austin?" She replies.

"Can you take your wig off please?"

She looks at him weirdly and he knows he just going to have to put it out there if he wants her enough.

"It's just... you look so pretty right now, and I really want to kiss you." Her eyes don't even widen and he takes that as a good sign. "But I don't want people to think I kissed Taylor; I want them to _know _it was you."

She smiles winningly as she pulls the wig off of her head, shaking her head to let the delicate curls loose. He flattens them with his hand, and she leans up on her tip toes, and all of a sudden her soft lips are on his.

It feels like all his favourite melodies all rolled up into one, his favourite song being sung to him right there.

Somewhere in his mind, he thinks he may need to correct himself, as he slides his hand gently around her neck.

The easy part of Halloween was walking amongst so many major stars and feeling as light as air...

The hardest part was _resisting Ally_ when she was just so damn amazing.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! I thought I best put something out, there may be another one tomorrow (or later, but I don't really like posting two things at once, I feel like I'm just competing with myself for reviews... If I put it up later would you all read it?)

PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP ;D

Lots of Love,

—- Sophie.


End file.
